


Hide and seek

by WisherKid



Series: Puppet King [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1000 words, Hide and Seek, Horror, hideandseek, hiding in a box, puppet, puppetking, short storry, shortstorry, summon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisherKid/pseuds/WisherKid
Summary: Puppet king puppet king, send your child unto me, puppet king puppet king, send the one, the one that sees.
Relationships: n/a
Series: Puppet King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616683
Kudos: 1





	Hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> Original work, you can find this story and (soon) others on my Spotify "Late Night Library" in the podcast section ware I read you lovelies my story's, so if you like this check it out maybe.

Count from one to ten, open your eyes, close your hands, now count from ten to one, close your eyes open your hands, “puppet king puppet king, send your child unto me, puppet king puppet king, send the one the one that sees” the strings tie themselves into knots and theres a quiet pattering sound. “one….two….threee” you hear and the game has begun, you panic a bit not expecting it to have worked, you want to see whats counting but you only have fifty seconds to find the perfect spot so you quickly climb down from the fridge and run to the garage hearing the echo of “seven” ones you get to the door. Despite your distance you can still hear the counting clearly and you begin to move and shift boxes so you can access the biggest one “fifteen” you breath trying to not panic and start moving into the box, “fifty seconds is a long time” you think to yourself slowly sliding yourself into the box “seventeen” you grab other boxes and stack them in front of your box to create a shield of boxes, unless against and attack but you only have to hide, if your found your done anyway. “twenty two” you got time to spare. You tuck yourself into the box and grab the flaps, after some difficulty your able to close it up like a normal box leaving almost no trace your inside. Its claustrophobic inside though, you’v not hidden in a box in a few years and you don't remember how uncomfterbal the cardboard is, how warm it gets so quickly, its a snug fit so you couldn't use your phone even if that was safe to do. “Fifty! Ready or not hear I come” came the echoey voice, “finaly” you think “now I just need to wait that time ones more and I'm good” so you wait… The garage is quiet, you do not hear the door so your shore the thing is still looking inside the house, you do hear the sound of pipes transporting water, one of your family members may be taking a shower, though its aufly late for it… You feel your heart leap in your chest at a sudden scuffling sound, is it hear? Is the game over? the shuffle quickens and is getting closer you struggle not to make a sound “reeee” A mouse? a raccoon? You try not to sigh to loudly from relief now certain its not the puppet. What had made you think this was a good idea, that web sight had been so shore of itself, had good descriptions facts, you wanted to see how legit it was, bloody marry never worked, quegi boards hadn't ether, why this one? “one…. two” the counting picked up again, now was the chance to change hiding spots if you want to, the rules are clear on that, but this time only thirty seconds, next will be fifteen. You opt not to move, your spot is working and you don't know ware else could be better so you sit quietly waiting till the count reaches twenty.   
Sweat drips from your forehead as you sit waiting, the box is far to warm and your body is cramping, but its better than chancing the move. You hear a door open near by, yours? no it came from inside it was your bedroom door, you shiver to think of that thing walking around your room its button eyes looking blankly for you, crawling under your bed, looking through your closet. Bzzzzt you jump a bit at the vibration in your pocket, you had left your phone on silent thankfully but against the cardboard box it sounded loud enough to be heard through the walls Bzzzt who would be calling you? You quickly pull the phone out of your pocket and hit reject holding your breath, before the call disappears the read the name of the caller ‘I hear you’ and a button was the icon. “one…. two…” the counting again, you got lucky and had fifteen seconds to find a new spot, but thats not enough time is it? No you stay put still, cowering in your box, hoping against hope that the mistake you made would not be the end of you tonight. “please oh god please” you mentally scream and pray to whatever god you may or may not believe in. The phone makes a buzzing again and you hit reject the name is ‘garage’ and you hear the door open… you hold down the off button and shut your phone down so it wont ring again, you hear the pattering of small cloth covered feet walking on the concrete flooring. A box is nocked over near by and you flinch, it isn't one of your boxes your shore of that, but it's so close. “I know your hear” it says, the voice even and unnerving, it sounds like a young child, and an old man both at ones, “why didn't you move?” why? because you know better! right? Its opening boxes and looking under shelves you assume, you hear your cardboard wall tumble down and your body stiffens, its found you, no chance it hasn’t. You hear the thing climbing up the box, it is heavy for its assumed size, but not as heavy as a real child, you look on in horror as the box flap opens slightly and a hoof like hand reaches slightly into the box trying to pry the flaps open, at least you assume its a hand, three fingers made of soft cotton fabric and wrapped with bandage? you ball your fists prepared to fight it if you can when it suddenly stops moving. “oh…” its says, you hear a ringing sound and the hands withdraw “you hide well, lets play again” there was a hissing sound and then silence. Did you win? Carefully you stand and look around, nothing but a box for your prize on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> There are also 4 more puppets if you would like to meat them. I know they would love to meat you~


End file.
